Spitting Image
by sinemoras09
Summary: Shirou is studying. Rin is bored. PWP. Crack. Post-UBW.


.

.

"You're not done yet?" Rin said, as she yawned and stretched and unceremoniously poked Shirou in the thigh with her bare foot. "Shirou, you'll be fine. You've been studying for this for almost a month."

Shirou frowned into his notebook. They were sitting on the floor studying; they had an important exam the next morning and Shirou had to cram, because while Rin pretty much already had the entire textbook memorized, Shirou was still helplessly muddling around the basics. It was his stupid father's fault - if he only took his duty as a mage seriously, his son wouldn't be so hopeless. But Shirou was technically her follower, she didn't mind that she had to tutor him.

"I don't get this," Shirou said, and he showed it to her.

"Huh? You mean this?" Rin poked her finger against the book. "That's just a basic incantation. Think of it as a framework, you can insert whatever you need in this chant, see?"

"Oh," Shirou said. He still looked confused. "So...it's kind of like computer code, right?"

"Huh?" Rin said.

"Like inputting variables into an equation."

"I don't get what you're saying," Rin said.

"Nevermind," Shirou said, and sighed.

Maybe because their study session was running a little too long, or maybe because she was getting kind of bored, but Rin suddenly had an intense urge to impale herself on Shirou's lap. It didn't help that he looked adorable when he was confused, all pouty lips and squinting eyes and the way the muscles of his neck tensed, just enough to give some definition. He's been working out, Rin thought, and hummed in appreciation.

"Ne, Shirou," Rin said. "You want to make out?"

"Now?" He frowned into his notebook. "Tohsaka, the test is tomorrow."

"If you don't know it now, you're probably gonna fail anyway," Rin said, and she pulled his arm. "C'mon. You've been studying all night and I'm getting lonely."

"You're just bored," Shirou said. Rin huffed.

"Bored and horny!" Rin said, and she army-crawled into his lap. "Look, Shirou. I'm pulling up my shirt. Look, look! I'm taking off my bra-"

Shirou's ears turned red. He blushed hard, shifting a little to try and ignore her.

"I want to. I really do! But I'm probably going to fail if I don't concentrate on this, and-" he swallowed thickly as Rin kissed the back of his earlobe. "Um. I don't think they'll let me stay here if I fail."

"Hmm. That's too bad," Rin said, and she pulled away from him. "I guess I'm just going to have to take care of myself, then. Shirou you don't mind?"

"No, of course not."

Rin winked and jumped up and grabbed the Shirou-shaped dildo she had stashed in the corner.

It had started as a joke. Shirou's tracing abilities were getting better and better, and Rin had told him flatly that there were probably some things he couldn't replicate. "Like what?" Shirou said. Rin grinned at him.

"How about your penis?" Rin said. Shirou coughed into his soda.

"What?" Shirou said. Rin grinned at him.

"An anatomically correct dildo. Of your penis," Rin said.

"Why would you want that?" Shirou said, horrified.

"I could use it when I get lonely." Rin waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"I...guess that could be an interesting...experiment," Shirou said, and Rin started laughing.

"Seriously? You're gonna do it?"

"Don't tell anyone," Shirou said. His face was red. "And don't show anyone, either."

"I won't, I won't." Rin grinned up at him.

"Can you make it pink?" Rin said.

" _Tohsaka-_ "

"Okay, okay, so not pink, then," Rin said, holding up her hands.

He made it pink. Pink, silicone, and veiny. Rin held it up now, thinking it a great personal triumph, and paraded around the livingroom while Shirou manfully kept trying to study.

She sprawled out luxuriously on the couch, making sure to drape one of her legs suggestively over the couch cushion.

"Uh...Tohsaka...do you have to do that here?"

"I like the couch," Rin said, and she slid the dildo up and down herself, teasing her clit with its head before sliding the whole ribbed length of it inside her. "Mmm. Shirou," Rin said. She rolled her nipple with one hand and used the dildo with the other. "You feel really good."

Shirou doubled down into his notebook. He hunched over and pressed his hands over his ears.

"Huh. You really don't want to fool around, do you?" Rin frowned at him, then pulled out the dildo. "Sorry about that, Emiya-kun. I'll go into the bedroom, then."

"Thanks," Shirou said. Rin kissed him sweetly on the cheek, reaching down to give his neglected hard-on a fond little squeeze before padding barefoot upstairs to the bedroom.

She sprawled out on the bed and prepared to enjoy herself, sliding the dildo all the way in. She loved how it felt inside her, delicious and aching, sliding up against the slick wetness of her vagina and pressing deliciously against her g-spot. She moaned a little, sliding it in and out of herself, approximating Shirou's thrusts.

She must have been enjoying herself a little too loudly, because she didn't notice Shirou awkwardly opening the door.

"Uh, Tohsaka?"

Rin closed her eyes and told herself not to yell at him, he was obviously still stressed about the whole exam. "Was I being too loud?" Rin said.

"No." He shifted a little. "I was wondering...um..."

"Do you want to join me?"

He looked relieved at the suggestion. "Is that okay?" Shirou said. Rin grinned at him.

"What do you think?" she said, and she held her arms out toward him.

He peeled out of his shirt and jeans faster than Rin had ever seen him. Rin laughed. He smiled shyly and ducked his head. "I think I know enough to pass," he said.

"Hmm, that's good." Rin grinned as he leaned over her, nuzzling his head against her neck. Eavesdropping on her must have really turned him on, because his cock was heavy with prolonged arousal, pre-cum glistening at the tip. She grabbed the dildo from the nightstand to compare.

"It's the same size!" Rin squealed. Shirou blushed, awkwardly.

He was still blushing when she kissed him, tilting his head forward and letting her tongue slip into his mouth. She kissed his eyes and cheeks and dropped small kisses on his neck and shoulders, smiling and cuddling him. Because Shirou was so cute and so shy and because ever since they started dating, or maybe even a little before that, she got kind of obsessed about the idea of kissing him. It wasn't her fault - what girl wouldn't want to squish him and hug him and have her way with him? - and now that she had him all to herself, Rin just wanted to kiss him even more.

So she did. She pressed soft kisses against his chest, gently mouthed the hollow of his sternum and the muscles of his abdomen, letting her fingers stroke his stomach, absently.

Shirou's cock twitched a little bit, and Rin decided to pay it a little attention too, parting her lips roundly and taking him into her mouth. Her tongue pressed against the hot ridges and the underside of his glans, while above her, she heard Shirou take in a shuddery breath; she felt him shake a little bit as he slid his hand into her hair.

"Tohsaka." His voice was tight. "If you don't stop, I might come."

"Really?" Rin gave the head of his penis one large slurp before sitting up, fisting him a little in her hand. "You usually last longer than that."

"You usually don't masturbate in front of me while I'm trying to study."

"I guess it can't be helped, then." She grinned and leaned backward, widening her legs.

He slid up into her easily, wet as she was from the dildo earlier, and judging from his red, pleasured face, she knew it felt good. He started thrusting into her, wrapping his arms around her back and panting, softly.

He came quickly. Too quickly, much to Rin's disappointment. A few harsh thrusts for a few short minutes, until a slick of semen ran down the side of her leg, and a mortified Shirou looked horribly embarrassed.

"Sorry," Shirou said. "You were really wet. I couldn't help it."

He looked like he was expecting her to yell at him, but Rin decided to give him a little reprieve. She gave him a quick kiss and a smile and a pat on the back. Shirou, being a considerate lover, responded by lowering himself between her legs.

"Here," Rin said, and she handed him the dildo.

"Uh..." Shirou stared at the pink, veiny, hospital-grade silicone. "...You want me to use that?"

"Mm-hmm."

"...Okay." Shirou frowned. "How?"

"Maybe while you're going down on me?" Rin had never played with a dildo in front of him before. Shirou seemed to take it as a challenge though, and he took the dildo from her, gamely.

"You're not jealous?" Rin asked, and she sighed a little as he gently slid it in.

"It's my penis," Shirou said. "Should I be?"

"It doesn't get soft, so maybe."

"Hmm," Shirou said. "Well it can't kiss you like this, right?"

"Hm?"

He licked her slit, then proceeded to slowly trace his tongue on her clit. Rin breathed. He was getting really good at this. It wasn't one thing, specifically. Hard licks and light flicks, a few long sucks, and gentle nibbles, Shirou's techniques were as varied as his swords, and as Rin's eyes rolled back she could swear he was tracing the entire dictionary's worth of kanji over her swollen nub.

She felt something hard and ribbed move inside her, and dimly she was aware of Shirou pushing in the dildo. He fumbled a little - the dildo was something unexpected and it put a little wrench in his technique. "Can you just..." Rin swallowed. "Can you just, like, leave it in?"

"Hmm?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing, just leave that in."

There were wet squelching sounds as Shirou worked on her, and Rin breathed, pointing her toes and arching toward him. It felt really good. It took a few attempts before they figured out what they were doing, and Rin was glad she had been patient with him. It couldn't have been easy, licking her and sucking her while moving the dildo in and out, but Shirou seemed to pick it up relatively quickly.

But it wasn't until Shirou pulled it out abruptly, then in a stroke of genius, started grinding the hard tip against her clitoris, that she came so hard she thought she could see stars.

"Wow," Rin said, and she dropped back onto the mattress. "Shirou, that was really good."

He smiled and cuddled against her, pulling her sweaty, sticky body flush against his. If that wasn't true love, Rin thought, contentedly, she didn't know what is.

They lay like that for a few luxurious minutes, Rin breathing hard and listening to her heartbeat slow, when she glanced beside her and saw Shirou still frowning at the dildo. "What is it?" Rin asked.

"It's kind of freaky, huh?" Shirou said. He waved the disembodied penis around in the air, and Rin giggled a little bit, shifting on her side and draping her top leg over his hip.

"I like yours better," Rin said. He grinned at her and as she kissed his eyes.

xXx

.

"I failed," Shirou said.

"Failed?" Rin said, and she snatched the test from him. "Shirou! This is basic. Are you kidding me?"

"At least they drop your lowest test score, I just need to study harder." Shirou frowned and rubbed his neck. Rin gave him a guilty look.

"Next time, Emiya-kun, we should probably study in the library," Rin said.


End file.
